Different World
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: Rasa penasaranku padanya, yaitu pada sang pria bermata hijau emerald itu. Justru membawaku ke dunia yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Warning: USUK, yaoi, AU, OOC. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**X-X-X-X-X**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Chapter 1

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

Kami hanya sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja.

Kesengajaan yang sepertinya sudah direncanakan oleh tuhan.

Seorang pria berambut blonde dan alis tebal yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Aku sangat mengingat wajahnya.

terutama matanya, warna mata hijau emerald yang bersinar memantulkan kilau cahaya.

Kami memang tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya.

Nama, alamat, umur, hobi, tidak ada yang kutahu darinya.

Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku selalu memperhatikannya.

Tidak ada yang kuketahui, kecuali bentuk tubuh yang bisa tergolong mungil (dan imut) dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya saat berjalan.

Hampir setiap hari aku selalu dapat melihatnya, melihatnya saat sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, saat menyebrangi jalan, dan saat berjalan ditrotoar. Ya, hanya itu. Diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, hanya pemuda berambut blonde itu yang menarik perhatianku. Mataku hanya terfokus padanya.

Aku tidak pernah berada dekat dengannya. Sesekali pernah secara tidak sengaja aku berada dalam jarak sekitar 1 meter dengannya. Saat itu kami sedang menyebrangi jalan di zebracross. Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya kalau ternyata aku menyebrang di zebracross yang sama. Aku tidak berhasil mendekatinya karena saat itu sedang jam pulang kerja. Sangat penuh dengan ratusan orang yang hendak akan menyebrang juga. Dia juga tidak menyadari adanya diriku.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Hari ini aku sengaja pergi ke sebuah cafe, hanya untuk melihatnya.

Aku memesan satu gelas kopi.

.

.

Okeee, Ini sudah menjadi gelas kopi ku yang ketiga.

Tidak seperti biasa, hari ini dia tidak terlihat.

Mungkin karena hari ini hujan.

Anginnya sangat kencang. Aku hanya memandangi jalanan tempat ia biasa lewat.

Aku mulai bosan menunggu, pria mata hijau itu tak kunjung terlihat (selama aku belum mengetahui namanya, aku akan memanggilnya pria mata hijau, oke?)

Setiap 1 menit aku mengecek jam tanganku. Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam aku disana. Baiklah, hari ini aku menyerah.

Baru saja aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku.

Cring cring! Bunyi pintu cafe terbuka, ada pelanggan baru yang datang.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ala inggris kuno –aku tidak tahu nama jenis pakaiannya- melewati pintu cafe.

Eh...Tunggu..

Bukankah dia..

Dia pria mata hijau itu! Dia memasuki cafe ini!

Aku kembali duduk dikursiku

Dia memandangi seluruh ruangan, ia mencari tempat duduk.

Sayang sekali, pria mata hijau itu duduk disudut timur cafe, sedangkan aku berada disudut barat cafe.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Aku memperhatikannya. Menatapnya lekat.

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata hijau emerald yang terlihat tenang. dan jemarinya yang sesekali mengetuk meja membentuk sebuah nada.

Aku hanya terfokus padanya. Menatapnya dengan penuh harap kalau ia akan balas menatapku.

Tidak bosan aku memandanginya.

Setelah lama memperhatikannya, akupun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Berpura-pura mengatakan 'hay, kamu sendirian? Boleh aku duduk disini?' dan aku duduk disampingnya lalu menawarinya untuk memesan sesuatu dan akan kubayari. Agar aku bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Baiklah, tekatku sudah bulat. Aku berdiri, badan ku yang tergolong besar, sekali lagi kubilang besar, bukan gendut! Perlu menggeser kursi ku untuk dapat berdiri dan meninggalkan mejaku.

Krieeeet!

Owh, suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai, suara yang membuat telingaku sakit.

O-Oh, tunggu, dia melihat kearahku! Sepertinya suara kursiku menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menatap mataku tajam, harapan ku terkabul!

Kami saling memandang.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa segelas kopi ku yang masih setengah terisi

ia masih menatapku.

Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku akan mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata yang menunjukan kekesalan padaku.

Kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka padaku? Apa dia tidak ingin diganggu?

Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan seribu pertanyaan dalam benakku. Aku juga merasa antara takut, ragu, dan gugup

Apa lebih baik tidak jadi saja? Tinggal jalan lurus lalu belok kanan, buka pintu cafe, lalu pulang.. ohya, masalahnya, aku juga belum membayar kopi ku..

Jarak kami semakin dekat

Aku masih menatapnya, ia pun masih menunjukan sorot mata kesal –atau mungkin benci- padaku. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

Dan...

Prraaaanng!

Oh-shit

Demi semua restoran mc donald's, apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba saja gelas kopi yang saat itu sedang kubawa, pecah!

Pecah seperti meledak! Tidak, itu memang meledak.

Apa yang terjadi?

Semua mata menatapku, beberapa pelayan ada yang berjalan kearahku membawa kain lap.

S-Syok. Jelas saja aku syok. Tiba-tiba saja gelas kopi ku meledak.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung, dengan ekspresi cengo.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para pelayan karena telah memecahkan gelas.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malu. Baru saja aku hendak menghampiri pria mata hijau itu, tapi ti— Ah! Aku memutar tubuhku kearah meja tempat pria mata hijau itu duduk, berharap ia masih disana.

Kosong.

Mejanya kosong.

Kosong, itu artinya dia sudah pergi.

Bodohnya diriku.

.

.

Jujur saja aku masih syok dengan kejadian tadi.

Gelas kopi ku meledak, dan sebagian kopi nya membasahi bajuku.

Aku segera pulang sambil menutupi bajuku yang terkena tumpahan kopi dengan jaketku.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Sejak kejadian kemarin -bukan-soal-gelas-meledak-itu- aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan pria mata hijau itu.

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba menunggunya di cafe. Tidak, bukan cafe yang kemarin, tetapi cafe yang berada disebelahnya lagi. Aku malu sejak kejadian kemarin, ah sudahlah! Jangan katakan hal itu lagi!

Pertama-tama aku harus menyebrangi jalan –di zebracross tentunya-. Aku tenggelam dan hanyut dalam lautan manusia, entah kenapa hari ini begitu ramai.

Baru mau melangkah, tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas untuk menyebrang sudah berubah menjadi kuning, lalu berganti lagi menjadi merah.

Orang-orang dibelakangku saling berdorongan

Akupun juga terkena dorongan dari arah samping, depan, dan belakang.

Aku berusaha menahan, menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh.

Ah, tidak sengaja aku menubruk orang yang berada disampingku

Duk!

"Hati-hati bodoh!" kata seseorang yang –tidak sengaja- tertubruk olehku

"M-Maaf! Aku tidak se-"

Eh?

...apa aku bermimpi..?

Dia, pria bermata hijau itu... ada disampingku!

Sekali lagi kukatakan untuk menyakinkan diriku, dia-ada-di-samping-ku-!

"Eh, kau.. yang kemarin dicafe kan?" tanya pria mata hijau itu

Dia berbicara! Dia berbicara padaku! Dia bertanya padaku! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya, dan ternyata...suaranya SEKSI ! ! hoho

Dengan gugup aku menjawab "Y-Yes..?" jantungku berdetak kencang

Begitu aku menjawabnya, lagi-lagi mendadak sorot matanya langsung berubah seperti kemarin

Dia menatap mataku tajam...dan dingin. Cukup untuk membuatku merinding.

Dia tidak menjawab apapun, setelah dia menatapku dia justru langsung pergi begitu saja!

Ternyata sudah lampu hijau, pria mata hijau itu sudah menghilang diantara ratusan orang lainnya, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, seakan tidak peduli dengan jawabanku yang mengatakan kalau aku memang orang yang kemarin berada dicafe.

Pikiranku masih melayang ke pria tersebut. Aku melangkah perlahan mengikuti arus lautan manusia, aku jadi tidak konsen.

Begitu melangkah aku merasa kaki kananku tertahan sesuatu

dan-ternyata-aku menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri!

Bruuaaakk!

Aku terjatuh tepat ditengah-tengah kumpulan orang yang hendak menyebrang, aku terjatuh dengan posisi merangkak. Orang-orang langsung menatapku geli, beberapa ada yang sepertinya menertawaiku

...holy shit!

Wajahku langsung memucat saking malunya

Aku langsung bangun dan berpura-pura tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

Aku berjalan cepat dan menundukan wajahku

Ingat, tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita, oke? Lupakan saja yang tadi terjadi

.

.

Kenapa setiap aku dapat keberuntungan untuk bertemu dengan pria mata hijau itu aku juga selalu dapat kesialan? Aku mulai menyadari itu.

Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengecek kalau tali sepatuku sudah terikat kencang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja jadi tidak terikat.

Sangat tidak wajar

Masih mending kalau yang terlepas hanya satu, ini malah dua-duanya yang terlepas!

**X-X-X-X-X**

Aku semakin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Aku sudah repot-repot menyebrangi jalan, menunggunya lewat, bahkan pernah sampai mengejarnya diam-siam (tentu saja aku kehilangan jejaknya) aku sudah seperti orang mesum yang mengincar mangsa. Aaahh. Derajatku bisa turun kalau sampai di cap sebagai orang mesum.

Semakin lama aku mengejarnya, aku semakin merasa aneh. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti akan menatap mataku tajam, dan setelah itu aku pasti akan selalu dapat kejadian aneh.

Seperti saat gelas kopi ku meledak di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu, dan saat aku terjatuh karena tali sepatuku yang tiba-tiba saja lepas.

Lalu pernah saat dia menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada pot bunga terjatuh dari sebuah toko dilantai 3, jatuh tepat dikepalaku. Oh, dan juga saat dia sedang berada disebuah cafe, aku melihatnya dari tepi trotoar jalan, dia yang menyadari kalau aku memperhatikannya, langsung saja dia memberikan tatapan dinginnya, dan tiba-tiba jaket yang kukenakan nyangkut pada kaca spion mobil yang sedang melaju kencang, dan aku terseret sampai 10 meter.

Mengerikan. Sejak itu aku jadi takut berjalan ditepi trotoar jalan.

Padahal sebelumnya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang aneh, tapi begitu dia menatapku –dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin itu- aku langsung terkena sial.

Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?

Pria mata hijau itu memang misterius.

**X*~*X*TBC*X*~*X**

**A/N:** huwaaaa, ini fic ku yang ketigaa! XD (padahal fic ku yang lainnya belum selesai). Maafkan saya kalau jelek dan susah dipahami. karakternya pada OOC nih.. uwaah.. Ohya, siapakah pria mata hijau itu? Pasti udah pada tau kan? Dan sebenarnya kenapa Alfred mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pria mata hijau itu? Akan kalian ketahui di next chapter. Makanya **review**~ klik aja tombol **review** trus kalian tulis saran, kritik, komentar, apa aja bolee.. **review** anda sangat saya butuhkan. **Review review review review review **#maksa xP

Oke, ini aja bacotan dari saya. Sekian, terima kasih, sampai jumpa, dadaaaah

peace and love

Higashiyama :)


	2. Chapter 2

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers **** Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Sudah nyaris hampir seminggu ini aku selalu mengikuti pria mata hijau itu.

Dan banyak juga kejadian dan kecelakaan aneh yang menimpa diriku selama seminggu itu.

Ya, maksudku seperti kesialan.

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

**Chapter 2**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Hari ini aku berniat mengunjungi apartemen saudara ku. Ya, saudara kembarku.

.

.

Ting tong.

Beberapa kali aku menekan bel tidak ada yang membuka.

Aaarrggh! Jangan-jangan dia sedang pergi! Harusnya sebelum kesini aku memberitahunya dulu kalau aku mau datang! Bodoh.

Handphone ku juga ketinggalan pula

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menekan bel. Pokoknya aku akan menekan bel sebanyak 10 kali lagi, kalau tetap tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, entah itu saudara kembarku atau siapapun, aku akan pulang! Huft!

Dan baru saja aku hendak menekan bel untuk yang ke 6 kalinya, "Kak Alfred?" terdengar suara lembut memanggilku dari belakang. Akupun menoleh pada asal suara tersebut

"Aaahh~ Matthew! Lama ga ketemu! Kangen niiih~" aku segera memeluknya erat dengan manja padanya "Sudah lama banget ga ketemu~ huaaaa"

Terlihat semburat merah diwajah Matthew, manisnyaaaaa

"B-Bukannya kita baru saja ketemu minggu lalu saat ga sengaja ketemu dijalan?"

"Eh? Masa?" sungguh, aku tidak ingat itu

"Iyaa.. tapi kita hanya saling menyapa, soalnya aku sendiri saat itu sedang buru-buru. Sudah sangat lama kakak tidak mengunjungiku. Hehe, Tapi Uhm..Kak Alfred sudah lama disini? Maaf, tadi aku sehabis membeli makanan di supermarket, karena persediaan makananku sudah habis.. hehe" kata Matthew sambil menunjukan kantung yang berisi penuh dengan makanan sebagai barang bukti kalau ia tidak berbohong padaku.

"Tidak apa. Ga lama kok. Aku juga baru aja dateng!" padahal aslinya sudah nungguin lama banget

Matthew hanya tertawa ringan "Ayo, masuk dulu. Mengobrolnya didalam saja"

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa kak Alfred kesini?" tanya Matthew sambil membawakan secangkir kopi untukku dan untuk dirinya. Dia memanggilku kakak, padahal umurku hanya lebih tua 5 menit darinya.

Aku menerima secangkir kopi yang ia berikan padaku. Kami duduk saling berhadapan, dengan meja kayu kecil setinggi satu meter yang berada diantara kami sebagai pemisah

"Hmm..." aku bergumam pelan sambil meneguk kopiku "Aku hanya ingin ketemu saja. Aku juga ingin cerita banyak hal padamu"

"Ya. Cerita apa?" Matthew tampaknya penasaran ingin mendengarkan ceritaku

Aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya "Hehe, aku jatuh cinta~"

"HEEEHH? ! !"

Matthew terbatuk, ia tersedak karena kaget. Ia hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum ke wajahku.

Aku memukul punggungnya pelan, berharap agar ia tidak terbatuk lagi. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah terlihat kesakitan

"B-Benarkah? S-Sejak kapan? Dengan siapa? Seperti apa orangnya?" Matthew menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun, kini ia memajukan kursinya untuk mendekatiku

"Nah, itu dia. Sudah lama aku menyukainya, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu namanya." Matthew tampak heran padaku "Aku juga tidak mengerti.." aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan "Aku selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam, seorang pemuda berambut blonde, alis tebal, bertubuh mungil, dan mata hijau emerald yang... ah, sangat indah~" aku menjadi gemas sendiri mengatakannya

"Hmm.. alis tebal?" Matthew tertawa geli

"Iya! Haha, alisnya bikin ga nahan! Oh, kau tahu? Aku pernah berbicara padanya loh!"

"Waah.. Lalu?"

.

Aku terus bercerita tentang pria mata hijau itu pada Matthew, Matthew dengan setia mendengarkanku. Hanya dia tempatku untuk mencurahkan segala unek-unek dalam hatiku.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, termasuk semua kejadian sial yang kualami saat berusaha mendekati pria mata hijau itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kejadian aneh itu ada hubungannya dengan pria mata hijau itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi memang aneh sih" Matthew hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ceritaku

"Aaah~ aku serius! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Uhm.. bagaimana ya..? belum tentu berhubungan juga sih. Mungkin saja kau hanya sedang sial. Iya kan?"

"Memang sih... Eh! jam berapa sekarang?" aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpasang didinding sudut ruangan tersebut, tidak terasa sudah malam. Sekitar jam setengah 8 malam. Aku harus pulang. Ok, aku tahu, ini masih jam anak kecil untuk bermain, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa bahaya bila pulang sendirian ditengah kota saat jam-jam segini. Banyak copet.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Well, aku akan berjalan kaki, karena setelah kulihat isi dompetku yang nampak tebal –tapi ternyata hanya penuh dengan kartu nama, kertas catatan, dan struk hasil pembelian Mc.D yang tidak penting- ternyata uangku tidak cukup kalau kupakai untuk naik taksi. Aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke apartemen Matthew dan meminta ongkos padanya, tapi kuurungkan niat tersebut, karena aku sudah merasa ga enak gara-gara memakan jatah makanan yang baru saja ia beli, padahal dia bilang persediaan makanannya sudah habis, dan itu makanan untuk persediaannya selama beberapa minggu. Maaf, Matt *innocent face*

Aku semakin was-was karena harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki sendirian. Aku berjalan ditrotoar, tidak, bukan dipinggir trotoar jalan seperti waktu dulu.

Uwaah, hari ini aku tidak melihat si pria mata hijau! Hari ini rasanya jadi sepi tanpa melihatnya.

...

Tunggu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik tas punggungku.

Awalnya aku membiarkannya saja, karena mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi semakin lama, perasaanku menjadi semakin tidak enak..

Jangan sampai itu adalah..

"COPEEEEET!"

Duagh! Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan memukulnya dengan tinjuku. Sayang, pukulanku tidak mengenai tepat padanya, hanya terkena ujung hidungnya. Dan itu tidak akan membuatnya jera.

"BLOODY HELL!" umpat 'pencopet' tersebut, ia menunduk sambil memegangi hidungnya yang 'ketoel' tinjuku. Kulihat ia menjatuhkan tasnya saat 'ketoel' tadi, tas nya terbuka dan kulihat tas tersebut berisi buku-buku dan sesuatu benda yang panjang seperti.. tongkat?

Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan sambil tetap memegangi hidungnya

Oh. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu, aku kenal rambut itu.. rambut blonde itu. Dan alisnya terlihat, ya.. alis tebal itu. Dan matanya...

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, dia.. si pria mata hijau itu.. dia benar-benar panjang umur

...Seluruh wajahku langsung memutih pucat

"K-KAU! LAGI-LAGI KAU!" ia terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang meninjunya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku. "APA-APAAN KAU, HAH!" ia kembali meneriakiku, terlihat jelas, hidungnya menjadi merah akibat perbuatanku

"A..A..A..Aku.. Aku.. M-Maaf!" disaat itu juga, aku merasa ingin menangis "K-Kukira kau copet! Makanya aku memukulmu! Maaaf!"

"COPET? ! MAKSUDMU, AKU DISAMAKAN DENGAN COPET! ? "

"Bukan begitu..! tadi aku merasa kau menarik-narik tasku, kukira kau berniat jahat untuk nyopet! Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata itu kau!"

"SIAPA YANG NARIK-NARIK TAS-MU, HAAH!"

Aku sempat melirik dengan ujung mataku sekilas, kalau orang-orang disekeliling memperhatikan kami, mungkin mereka juga merasa terganggu karena aku berhenti dan berdebat dengan si pria mata hijau ditengah trotoar.

Si pria mata hijau itu sepertinya mengerti dengan lirikan mataku tadi, ia mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan ia pun menarik jaket bomber yang kukenakan dan membawaku ke sebuah gang kecil yang tidak jauh dari sana. Namun gang itu sepi, gang itu hanya sebuah celah antara toko-toko yang telah tutup, disana tidak begitu cukup terkena penerangan lampu dan terasa lembab.

Dia masih menarik jaket bomber-ku dengan kasar hingga akhirnya kami berada ditengah dalam gang tersebut. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari jaket bomber-ku tersebut.

"Sudah cukup.." ia berkata dengan pelan

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Apakah harus senang karena bisa berada dekat dengan si pria mata hijau itu, ataukah harus takut, karena ia membawaku ke gang ini.. hanya berdua..

Kali ini ia angkat bicara lagi, namun dengan suara yang lebih keras, seakan untuk menekanku "Sudah cukup! Aku tahu, selama seminggu ini kau nyaris hampir selalu mengikutiku! Hingga akhirnya kita bertemu disini, entah karena sejak awal kau memang mengikutiku, atau pertemuan kali ini hanya tidak sengaja! Siapa kau! Apa tujuanmu! ?"

"A..Aku.. Aku..." aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.. "Aku.. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

Baiklah, aku tahu.. aku sudah jujur, tapi tidak mungkin ia akan mempercayai jawabanku yang bodoh itu.. sudah jadi stalker seseorang dan sekarang berkata, hanya ingin berkenalan..

Pria mata hijau itu kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah meremehkanku "Kau tidak pintar berbohong ya?"

"A-Aku jujur kok!"

Pria mata hijau itu menggosok hidungnya yang (tidak sengaja) kupukul tadi, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

Hidungnya masih terlihat merah. Padahal itu pelan lhoh

"Atas suruhan siapa kau mengikutiku?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada yang angkuh

"T-Tidak ada yang menyuruhku! Aku.. aku hanya melakukannya atas kemauanku!"

"Oke, oke.. aku tetap tidak akan mudah mempercayai jawaban bodomu. Paling tidak jawab pertanyaanku yang ini, dari bangsa apa kau ini?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Aku berpikir selama 5 detik, sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"Bangsa? Aku dari.. Amerika?" aku hanya menjawab dengan apa yang terlintas dipikiranku

Pria mata hijau itu menepuk dahi-nya kesal, ia pun menarik kerah bajuku, membuatku tertunduk, ia menariknya hingga kepala ku menghadap lurus tepat ke wajahnya "Buuukaaan itu maksudnya, boodooohh!" ucapnya keras, ia menahanku ke arah tembok,

Mataku dapat melihat lurus kemata-nya

Mata hijau emarald itu, seakan membuat semua yang dilihatnya terhisap memasukinya. Begitu juga denganku.. aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku didalam matanya

"Sekali lagi kutanya, sia-"

BRAAKK!

Suara keras itu menyadarkan ku, aku sontak kaget dengan suara keras tersebut. Suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah tong sampah yang terjatuh. Pria mata hijau itu melepaskan kerah bajuku dan matanya bergerak mencari sumber suara tersebut. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak saat ia berhasil menangkap apa yang ia cari.

"Oh sial..." ucapnya pelan, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Dari cara dia mengumpat tadi, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

"A-Ada apa? Siapa?"

Dia berbalik menatapku, ia justru menjawab "..Ini adalah suatu kesialan karena telah bertemu dan membawamu kesini" ucapnya sinis. Seketika itu ia kembali menarikku, menarikku lebih keras, aku hanya dapat mengikuti. Aku merasa tidak dapat melawannya.

"Mau kemana?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya, aku mulai merasa takut. Dari pandangan matanya tadi tersirat rasa panik, cemas, dan takut yang amat mendalam.

Pria mata hijau itu membawaku ke ujung buntu gang tersebut, ia menyentuh dinding buntu itu dengan tangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan hitam.

Sekarang ia mendorongku mendekati dinding buntu tersebut

"CEPAT, MASUK!" teriaknya agak panik

"M-Masuk? Masuk kemana? Ini buntu!"

"Sudahlah! Diam, dan masuk! Sekarang!" ia langsung mendorongku keras kearah tembok

"Aaa- Tung-"

.

.

.

Seketika itu aku tahu, ternyata ada dunia yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya.

**X*~*X*TBC*X*~*X**

**A/N: **QAQ huweeeeee... aku ga jago mengeluarkan imajinasiku ke dalam bentuk tulisan, dan beginilah jadinya.. maaf kalau terlalu panjang dan bertele-tele, karena setiap setiap adegan disini bisa saja berhubungan dengan chapter-chapter lainnya. Mohon **REVIEW **dari kalian semua yang telah membaca fic saya ini.. saya butuh saran, masukan, dan kritikan. Tapi **FLAME tidak diterima. **Maaf ya.. ^^

Akhirnya jati diri si pria mata hijau baru akan kalian ketahui di next chapternya lagi, tapi kayaknya semua juga udah pada tau yak~ XD

Semua akan terungkap di chapter 3 (doakan semoga aja beneran di chapter 3, ga diundur-undur lagi ^^;)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Repiew pweasee~ *puppy eyes*

Peace and lope-lope

Higashiyama :D


End file.
